


Fereldan Correspondence

by SkyEventide



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anora is married to Alistair, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, epistular fanfiction, mild politics involved, the warden's surname isn't specified so it can be any origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEventide/pseuds/SkyEventide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loghain is about to be sent to Montsimmard to train Warden recruits. Queen Anora writes to him and to the Warden Commander, trying to reverse the orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fereldan Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if Loghain was training people in Denerim or not, but since there was that nice DLC of Soldier's Peak, with the fortress of the Wardens, I decided to use that instead, so that's where Loghain was located before. Maybe he visited Denerim from time to time. Small details from the games, especially Awakening, are included.

Father,

I urge you to write to the Warden Commander, she may know something of the situation. You have enough time to send a letter to Amaranthine and delay your own departure with the excuse of preparations for the journey. Let the Commander intercede for you. If there is a small chance that the orders you received are not definitive, I ask of you that you take it and, indeed, exploit it if you can. Being punished once should have been enough.

I insist that you take my advice. 

Sincerely,

your Daughter 

*

Anora,

I sent a letter to Vigil’s Keep shortly before departing from Soldier’s Peak. The reply I received while I was on my way was from the Seneschal of the fortress, who forewarned me that the Commander was not present and would likely not be for a while. He could not forward my letter. It appears that the Commander is dealing with the attacks to the caravans in the Wending Wood and I will likely arrive at the fortress before she returns. I remember the man, he was briefly employed under Howe’s command. I have reasons to believe that what he says is true.

At least you can hope that the problems with the trading routes will be resolved soon enough. 

Loghain

 

###

To her Majesty, Queen Anora Theirin

I apology for writing in such a haste and with so much of a delay. The last few days have been frenetic, to use an euphemism. 

Not much after my arrival at Vigil’s Keep, earlier this evening, I spoke with your father, who told me about his predicament. The unfortunate situation in which I found myself in the Wending Wood kept me from reading his letter sooner and his arrival was very much a surprise, as it is the news of his reassignment. Although I offered myself to mediate on his behalf, I must admit that, from what I know of the First Warden, even if I were to write to Weisshaupt personally it would not make much of a difference. I am afraid an intervention is beyond my power.

He seems determined to swallow the bitter pill and, in faith, his mood seems higher than mine would be, were I in his same position. I believe he will depart early in the morrow.

To conclude with brighter news, the Pilgrim’s Path is now relatively safe and commerce between Denerim and Amaranthine should be able to restart without further issues, despite the lack of active patrols.

Andraste’s grace be with you and the King,

Warden Commander of Ferelden,   
Arlessa of Amaranthine

*

My Lady Warden Commander,

Your letter is appreciated regardless of the news it brings and I trust that you have thoroughly pondered the actual extent of your influence. 

Let us move forward to more urgent matters. I am aware of the alarming lack of soldiers that now limits your movements, but patrols that can secure the roads could indeed do a great deal and avoid the loss of more goods. I shall personally attempt to relocate a contigent of Denerim’s guards, and I would be grateful if your forces could also be organised in the limits of your possibilities.

I also received news of riotings in the arling, due to the current hardships that the people of Amaranthine must suffer. This problem must be dealt with as soon as you are able.

The King and I are greatly concerned with the fate of the Wardens in Vigil’s Keep and would very much appreciate news of the ones who went missing. Keeping us informed about the conditions of the fortress and its inhabitants, as well as the number of darkspawn in the north, would soothe our minds’ concerns for a short while. 

Faithfully,

Queen Anora Theirin

 

###

Father,

hopefully this letter will reach you before you pass the border. 

I received your reply and a missive from the Commander the same day, undoubtedly delayed by the previous problems on the Pilgrim’s Path. Some escorted merchants attempted the journey and they seem to have arrived to Amaranthine safely. That at least lifts a heavy burden from my shoulders and I am sure it will be good news for you as well. 

I wish more could have been done to avoid your departure. The Commander said that you seemed in a good mood, despite everything, and I spent quite some time trying to convince myself that it was indeed true. 

Two days ago a statue of yourself that I commissioned some time ago was finally completed and delivered to the royal palace. Since I can very well imagine your scowl or your raised brows as you read this, let it be known that I had it placed in front of the Orlesian embassy that was recently reopened. I hope that this will bring you a smile. 

Travel safely and, if you can, do not insult anyone too openly while you are in Montsimmard. I cannot imagine that you would not be at least tempted.

With love,

Anora


End file.
